The New Girl
by uni.space.dam
Summary: Annabeth Chase has just moved with her hated family to New York, where she's excited to see her best friend. Her senior year is full of surprises. She really didn't expect to find love along the way. Suggestive themes and language. Percabeth forever. Maybe thalico later on... First fan fiction, please give me a chance, I love you guys. 3
1. The beggining of the New York experie

A/n: This is my first story, so glad to be joining the community. ;)

Annabeth POV

Beep! Beep! Beep! *Slam, 'ugh what the hell.' I groaned as my alarm clock wouldn't shut up. I quickly grabbed the cord for the thing and unplugged it, only gods know how much longer it would've been ringing. Crawling out of bed, I felt like zombie. 'First day of senior year', I thought. Hopefully it won't be that awful. At least I'll be with my best friend. I smiled as I thought of how happy I was when my dad told me we were moving to New York for his job transfer. I mean sure I'll miss my friends here, but I have a cell phone for a reason, right? Being with Thalia will make it all worth it.

The apartment I shared with my dad, step-mom, Helen (the step-monster), and my two evil little step brothers, Bobby and Matthew. My mom passed away from cancer when I was eight. She was a really famous architect, which left us with a lot of extra money. For a while we lived in San Fransisco by ourselves and then about 5 years later, my dad brought home his 'co-worker' Helen. Sure she was nice to me at first, but as soon as she and my father got married, her devil children who ruin everything of mine were the saints sent from the gods while I was just a riddance in the way of my father's money. It was a shame, it seems like he really loves her. They got married for god sakes. Eventually, about 3 years of their marriage, they had my baby sister Ryan Elise. She's adorable, and honestly sometimes I think she's the only thing keeping me tied to this family.

Well I dressed in skinny blue jeans with my orange tank top, and brown combat boots. I looked pretty damn sexy if I do say so myself. I mean, first impression might as well be that I'm attractive. I put on my usual eyeliner, mascara, and lip gloss. I felt reasonably satisfied with my normal blonde princess curls, I just ran a brush though my hair once and braided a little piece back and clipped it.

I ran out of my room, brushed my teeth, and walked down the hall to the kitchen. I quickly grabbed a price of toast, my backpack, and my car keys, before Helen could deal me chores, or my brothers could destroy my good mood.

I smiled as I slip into the leather seat of my yellow Ferrari F430 Spider. The beautiful car that I put back together with my own two hands. I spent so much time and money on that car, my father said that it was amazing that I even drive it. I loved it. Driving it with my hair flowing behind me, hearing the purr of the engine, and watching the looks on the faces of the boys when I drove by. It was priceless. They looked at me like I was half goddess. It really boosted my self esteem.

Well as I was stopped at a red light, a black haired boy in a blue Maserati GranTurismo convertible drove up beside me. He looked about my age and had a nice set of biceps from what I could see. I guess you could say I was checking him out but I couldn't help it. He was hot. He was wearing Ray-bans and he turned to look at me. He gave me a small smile and then sped off as the light turned green.

I checked the clock in my car and noticed that I still had an hour and a half before I had to be at school. I was planning on going in early for registration and my schedule, but I doubted they would let me in this early. The school was just around the corner anyway. I decided to stop at Starbucks since I forgot to get coffee at the house before I left.

As I entered the café, I noticed that there were only 3 other people here, including the barista. There was an older woman wearing glasses and reading what looked like today's paper, and a boy in the back sitting in a booth. I couldn't see what he looked like though. I ordered my usual, vanilla bean cappuccino, and sat at a booth across from the boy's booth. Suddenly the bell attached to the door, indicating a customer, rang loudly. A blonde boy with demandingly blue eyes came running in. I would've spent more time predicting why he was in such a hurry, but then I noticed the long, faint scar running down his face. It was striking in an intimidating and scary kind of way.

He sauntered up to the counter and ordered a large black coffee before noticing me. He had to have been at least a year or two older then me. He smirked and winked at me, and I grimaced and pretended not to exist hoping he wouldn't come over and talk to me. Apparently luck was not on my side. He grabbed his coffee and slid into the booth on the seat across from me.

"Hey babe. Have you ever noticed how screw rhymes with me and you? You can just come over to my place, baby. My favorite two letters are E Z." The boy gave me what he probably thought was a seductive look. I just stood up and walked away. I was half way to the door when two hands grabbed my hips and my back was shoved into the front of someone's body. "Come on babe, I know you want it." He whispered in my ear as I tried to struggle out of his grasp. I'm not letting you go anyway. You have no choice, I'll just let you go tomorrow, maybe." I squirmed and kicked and tried to free myself, he just tightened his grip on me and wouldn't let go. I began to scream and fight harder. All of a sudden, his grip on my lessened as if he was being hurt. I didn't complain, I just jumped out of his grasp turned around, expecting a fight. All I saw was the pervert on the ground cowering in pain.

My savior was nowhere in sight. I just saw a flash of a man with black hair run out the door. I was about to follow, but then remembered the man on the floor who tried to rape me. I walked over to him and kicked him in the face, hopefully breaking his nose, and then left through the door to my car.


	2. From Percy's Perspective

A/n: Yay! New chapter! I'll try to update every day, if not every other day... So, ya.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Percy Jackson. *sigh*

Percy POV

"Percy wake up! Swear to gods, this is the fifth time. If you don't have your but out of bed in the next two minutes, I'm getting the hose." Well isn't that a pleasant way to wake up in the morning? At least it worked. Props to mom. I slumped out of bed and ran into my private bath to take a quick shower.

I dried off and got dressed into a sea green shirt, matching my eyes, and a pair of black jeans. I slid down the railing instead of taking the stairs (too slow). I jumped into the kitchen nook to see my awesome and threateningly lovable mom making blue waffles. Mmm waffles... The blue food thing is kind of a long story, you see my birth father was MIA in the navy when I was two. My mom remarried a mean and abusive man named Gabe, I called him Smelly Gabe, a couple months after my tenth birthday. She made me a blue birthday cake for my eleventh, and he tossed it out exclaiming how blue food was a disgrace, and food can't be blue. So my mom took every piece of her will and focused on making every single piece of food I have put in my mouth for the past seven years be blue.

Well after I shoved about nine waffles down my throat in a record breaking 7 minutes, I grabbed my backpack and slung it over my shoulder. I kissed my mom on the cheek and left, heading out to my car. I was still about two hours early, even though I wanted to hit the pool before school started. I had to keep up my reputation of the captain of the swim team, football team, and basketball team. It was great, my best friend Jason has run the teams with me since freshman year. We get competitive, but I don't remember a game that we haven't won or at least tied. Smiling at the memories, I pulled up alongside a yellow Ferrari at a red light.

I was marveling at the beauty of the car until I noticed the gorgeous girl driving it. She was easily the prettiest girl I'd ever seen in my life. She was like a stereotypical California girl with her tanned flawless skin and pretty blonde princess curls. The only part of her appearance that seemed to go against the Cali girl cliché was her strikingly beautiful deep gray eyes that sparkled with intelligence. She was beautiful. She turned my way and I felt a blush coming as she caught me looking at her. I gave her a small smile and drove away quickly.

I swung into the nearest Starbucks and got a hot chocolate and then moved to sit in a booth at the end of the store where I hopefully wouldn't be noticed. The barista had written her number on the side of the cup. "Hope you come back, you're the sexiest thing I've seen in here's in a while," she wrote on the side of the cup. I finished my drink and was about to go throw away my cup, no intention of keeping the number or calling the girl, when I heard a scream and the sounds of someone trying to fight.

I ran out of the booth and saw the pretty blonde girl from the yellow convertible being subdued by a creepy blonde man who didn't seem to be letting her go anytime soon. It didn't appear that she wanted to be in his arms for she was kicking and screaming and trying to bite him, so I steeped up behind him, careful not to touch her, and kicked him in the balls and when his grip on her slackened, I judo flipped him onto the ground. I ran out the shop before the girl could catch me. I figured she could handle it from here, she seemed pretty tough.

So from there I headed to school, figuring since it opened for class in about an hour or so, that I could get about fifty laps and some good thought processes in before I had to dry off and find my locker. It was great, the water always seemed to calm me, and I don't mean to brag, but I was pretty damn great at swimming. I was usually a whole lap in front of any sort of competitor I may have. Including Jason.


	3. Meeting the crew

A/n: Haha thank you to anthane for being so supportive. I love writing for y'all. Today I have two chapters because I had no homework. Yayyy! So without further ado, chapter three.

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians (which sucks).

Annabeth POV

I arrived at school after recovering from my interesting morning with about thirty minutes left before class officially starts. Walking into the office I noticed that there was a lot of classrooms in this school. I had no idea where anything was and honestly was planning on constantly getting lost. 'Well this sucks', I thought. I walked up to the secretaries desk and quietly cleared my throat.

"Hello dear, how may I help you?" Her voice was sickeningly sick but at last it wasn't fake. She seemed to generally want to help me...

"Um I'm a new student, Annabeth Chase, and I was hoping to get my schedule so that I could go scope out where my locker is and hopefully find some of my classrooms."

"No problem sweetheart," she said as she printed a piece of paper. "Your locker number as well as the combination is at the top. You can probably ask any senior in the hallway to show you around, I doubt any of them would mind missing the first fifteen minutes of their class."

I left the office with a smile. She seemed nice enough, hopefully most of my teachers are. I tried to find my locker, all the while being stared at and whispered about as I walked down the hallway. Some of the girls glared at me or looked at me skeptically as their boyfriends turned to check me out and wink at me. I had probably had five numbers given to me before I worked up the courage to ask someone to point me in the direction of my locker. I still couldn't find the damn thing. I walked up to. A girl trying to shove a ton of folders into her locker with one hand while balancing a backpack, coffee cup, and half of a muffin in the other. She wasn't doing very well and kept dropping things so I decided to go help her out. I grabbed her backpack and helped her put the folders into her already pretty full locker. She gratefully smiled up at me.

I must have been a good 4 inches taller than her. She was pretty but didn't seem to try. It was just natural beauty. She had choppy light brown hair with a white and blue feather braided into it. She introduced herself to me as Piper McLean. Her last name reminded of the famous actor Tristan McLean. I asked her about it and she just shrugged so I dropped it.

Piper ended up showing me where my locker was and also showed me around a bit. She pointed toward the cafeteria and showed me the gym and most of my classrooms, my favorites being the music room, art room, and Greek classroom. We had the same homeroom teacher so she took me to room 306 where we'd start off with Ms. Dodds, a short, mean old lady. She taught math, which I had with her first period. As we entered, Piper started to head toward the back right corner, where there were two boys and a girl already sitting.

I followed recognizing the girl right away. With her jet black hair long and straight, layered around her pale face with a line of freckles along her nose, and piercing blue eyes. She was beautiful in a hardcore, rock kind of way. My best friend Thalia sat there in all her Green Day glory.

"Hey guys, this is.."

Piper never got to finish as Thalia interrupted, screaming "Annie! I missed you so much!"She basically tackled me in a hug, drawing all the eyes in the room in our direction. I shoved her off of me and picked us both up, giving a nervous smile to the rest of the room. I was received with winks, suggestive looks, glares, and just polite smiles. I grinned at Thalia and gave her another hug.

Piper smiled and said, "Well looks like you already know Thalia, this is Jason, my boyfriend, and Nico." She leaned of and whispered, " Thals and Nick are secretly in love, its just a secret from each other though. To everyone else, its pretty obvious." I smirked at that, Thalia's always been clueless when it comes to love. Nico was obviously Italian, he had the accent. He had black hair and eyes so dark, they could've just been black too. He was decently tall and had nice muscles. He was decked out in a Three Day's Grace shirt and black jeans. It was obvious that he and Thalia would be perfect together. On the other hand, Jason was strikingly blond with sky blue eyes. He had well defined muscles, it was clear that he was a jock but he seemed a bit shy. He hasn't said anything but the look he sent Piper suggested he was just quiet around people he didn't know well. You could tell that he and Piper loved each other a lot. They made a great couple.

Another group of four people were heading towards us. One looked fairly familiar to Piper. I learned that she was Piper's sister Silena. She was very pretty, long curly black hair and blue eyes. She should next to her boyfriend, Charles, but everyone except Silena called him Beckendorf. He was a large bulky football player, huge in comparison to Silena's petite figure, but they just kind of clicked. To their left were two boys I remembered Thalia warning me about. Connor and Travis Stoll. The devilish twin pranksters of Goode High. They had curly brown hair and matching smirks that make you reach for your pocket to check for your wallet.

"Where's kelphead?" Thalia asked. "He should be here by now."

Just as the bell was about to ring, a tall boy crashed through the door and sprinted to the back of the classroom and sat next to me. He looked at me and we both seemed to simultaneously realize that we were in the same position about two hours ago. Here was the handsome man with black messy hair that just made you want run your hands through it. He had the most beautiful sea green eyes I'd ever seen in my life.

I smiled at him and he smiled back at the same time breathing out, "Percy, I'm Percy."

"Annabeth. "


	4. Oh gods, homeroom

A/n: Yay new chapter! Haha I've already hit 300+ views. That makes me feel so cool... Well here goes chapter four. Dun dun duh!

Disclaimer: $w g I don't own PJO.

Percy POV

'Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap.' I thought as I booked it down the hall. Homeroom was going to start soon, and I had no intention of being late. With water still dripping from my hair, I sprinted into the classroom and fell into a seat in front of Jason and beside a blonde girl who must have been new because I had never seen her before.

I took a second glance at the girl and realized it was the girl from the light and the café. I was seeing her everywhere today. Its like fate threw us together... Oh well. She was even prettier sitting next to me. She seemed to come to the same conclusion and liked at me with wide eyes. Breathlessly, I whispered "Percy, I'm Percy."

"Annabeth." The beautiful girl answered back with a smile on her face. We both turned to the front of the room as the teacher began role call. Attendance continued without a hitch scaling over Nico, Beckendorf, Jason, and just a small grimace from Thalia when the teacher called her name as Thalia Grace. Thalia is another one of us who hasn't had the best childhood. Her mom was a drunk and a prostitute, and her father left them when her mom started losing her mind. She was taken away from her mother and moved into her aunts house about six years ago. She's been living there ever since with Jason who happens to be her half brother who had been taken to Thalia's aunt's house when their dad died.

Ms. Dodds made Annabeth stand and introduce herself before the class continued. "Um hi, I'm Annabeth Chase." Another jock smirked and winked at her. I felt disgusted to be associated with Ethan. He was as disgusting as Rachel. Hey were both popular and obnoxious. Ethan always tried to get in every girl's pants, especially the new ones, and by the look on his face, he was already mentally undressing her. I hoped that he wouldn't get to Annabeth because I'll admit that she had a nice body, but considering what I saved her from this morning, she doesn't need any other sadistic male pressure.

"I like architecture and I just moved here from San Fransisco." I knew she looked like a California. She seemed proud but nervous at all of the suggestive looks the boys were throwing her. Perverts. She sat down and Ms. Dodds continued ruining names for her own pleasure.

"Here," I said when she called my name. She didn't seem very happy that I was in her class again this year. I'm ADHD and dyslexic so I get distracted a bit to easily. After I replied to her, I was received with a couple of glares from the boyfriends of the girls turning around to check me out. Some gave me seductive smiles, or what I assumed to be their attempt at a seductive smile. I couldn't really tell because of the tons of makeup caked on their faces. One of those were Drew, Rachel's partner in slutty crime. She had dyed bleach blonde straight hair, a hot pink crop top that showed her belly button ring, and shorts that were so short, that they could've been underwear. She also had a bitchy personality to everyone but Rachel and the select boys she hits on, including me and Jason, which Piper hates.

Dodds continued calling role by ending with the Stoll's, she gave a look of severe fear when she read their names, and Drew, who she just happened to be in love with. I don't understand how that works, I think she just likes her because she tortures me and all my friends (and everyone else, including her little followers).

She went on to explain classroom expectations so I just spent the next twenty minutes day-dreaming about Annabeth. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I remember is Ms. Dodds standing right in front of me, dropping a heavy book hard on my desk. I jumped in my seat and she said, "Mr. Jackson falling asleep already? We just got started. Tsk, tsk. Could you please go up to the board and solve this math equation?" Little did she know, I had been being tutored over the summer by my college age neighbor, Grover. He was a nature lover who loved to go to the peaceful protests that supported conservation of natural resources. He just needed an extra income to be able to buy an engagement ring for his long time girlfriend Juniper, and since I didn't want to end up failing my senior year, he tutored me to put me ahead and prepare me for my classes.

I quietly stood up and walked to the board, answering the multi-step solution after about two minutes, showing all work. She was astonished by my correct answer and the smug look was wiped right off her face. I practically skipped back to my seat, happy that I was able to show her up. Annabeth looked impressed while everyone else in my class looked at me in disbelief. Jason leaned over and asked, "How did you do that?"

"I've got skills." I looked at Annabeth and smiled.

Annabeth POV

The way Mrs. Dodds had smirked at the class after writing the equation told me that they hadn't gotten past this lesson yet. It looks like my super hard studying had overshot their curriculum a bit. But I suppose that's how I got my full scholarship to NYU for not only academics but also for cheer leading and music. As long as I keep up a B average, continue to cheer, and agree to teach a music class for guitar lessons, I get a full paid trip through 4 years of school and all my books paid for. That's enough to get my degree in Architecture and maybe even get discovered by a music label.

I was pleasantly surprised when Percy knew the answer to the problem. Apparently so was everyone else because Jason not so quietly asked, "How did you do that?" I feel like Percy looked directly at me and smiled but it might have been one of his worshippers. Piper told me that practically every girl tries to get his attention.

"I've got skills," he said.


	5. Hello Rachel

A/n: Well... Now I'm bored, looks like its time to write a new chapter. ;) Don't yert know how many there will be yet but... Here is the Chapter of five. BTW, I love when you guys review, it makes me feel cool... Over 400 views that's pretty awesome, I think... TA DA! Sorry about the close ness of the paragraphs... I'm not doing it intensionally. Its my android.

Disclaimer: Still don't own PJO, damn it.

Annabeth POV

After math Piper, Percy, and Thalia followed me to my locker. "So how do you and Thalia know each other?" Piper asked. Thalia beat me to the answer, "We used to live right next to each other in like, third grade. Then, um some stuff happened... And she moved away. We connected again though on Facebook. And we've been best friends since kindergarten." "Wow," said Percy, giving me a smirk. "I didn't think anyone would be able to stand Thalia that long." Piper and I giggled while Thalia hit Percy upside the head.

"Seaweed brain." I mumbled. "Seaweed brain?" He asked. "Ya as in you have nothing in your head except seaweed. Everyone knows not to make fun of Thalia. She can kick your sorry ass in less than two seconds. You wouldn't even know what hit you." Thalia and Piper grinned at this while Percy just gave me a smirk and murmured, "Whatever wise girl." I just raised an eyebrow, shut my locker, and walked toward the marine biology lab.

The only one of my new friends in this class was Percy. He seemed to know everything about the marine organisms, and their eating habits, natural habitats, and mating patterns. I raised my eyebrow at him when he was telling me all about the regular feeding schedule of a clownfish compared to an orca whale. He stopped himself mid sentence realizing that I wasn't listening, and said, "I have a full scholarship to learn about something I love. I've worked at an aquarium since I was six with my mom, she worked in the candy shop attached to the gift shop. I loved the animals and the aquatics director and animal specialists took some interest in a little boy running around who was extremely interested in learning about marine life. They taught me the ropes and by the time I was twelve I had a job there after school cleaning the tanks, feeding the animals, and preforming shows with the dolphins and swimming with the lemon sharks to collect the teeth at the bottom of the tank for my mom to turn into necklaces to sell at the shop. NYU is offering me a full scholarship to come learn to be a marine biologist if I swim on their team."

"That's so cool. I have a full scholarship to NYU also, so looks like you're not getting rid of me anytime soon," I said with a wink. He laughed and we got started on the lab we were supposed to be doing. I like having Percy as a lab partner because everything that usually wouldn't make sense to me, made sense with his explanations. He just seemed to love it so much. He was so passionate. It made him even hotter...

The rest of the morning went pretty smoothly. The only problem was this creepy pervert that came over to me when I was at my locker alone and told me that he "wanted to complete the equation me+you-clothes=now" so I shoved him in the nose, shut my locker and walked away almost 100% sure that he was staring at my ass.

By the time I got the cafeteria I decided that i was getting tired of the constant winks and stares. Tomorrow I will dress like a hobo and see if I still get all of this stupid attention. I got my lunch, and sat at the table in the back where Piper, Thalia, Jason, Beckendorf, and Percy already were. I sat between Piper and Percy. I had just started eating my lunch when Nick slipped in a chair beside Percy and said Here comes queen bitch and her royal servants" quietly. Percy groaned as the clicking sound of heels came toward us.

"Hey Percy, I missed you soo much," said a nasally voice behind us. The unpleasantly sweet smell of flowers came wafting in our directions as if a whole greenhouse was being blown up my nose, mixed with an acidic scent mixed somewhere in. I snuck a look behind us and saw a girl (at least I think it was a girl, with all the makeup on her face, it may have just been a pug in disguise) wearing a spring green crop top three sizes to small with a yellow mini skirt, so small I though it was just barely covering her butt. She had hot pink four inch stilettos, how she could even walk was a severe mystery. Her red hair was messy and curly and would have been pretty if it wasn't styled the way she had it. All of her natural beauty seemed to have been purposely covered. Behind her stood about half a dozen girls dressed all the same way either winking at Jason or Nico or glaring at me and Piper. Drew was there too, but she must've been closer to the red head because she stood beside her at the front of the pack batting her spider eyelashes at Jason, successfully infuriating Piper.

"Hi Rachel, can you please just go away and leave me alone?" Asked Percy. Nico and Jason nodded their heads in agreement, as they didn't seem to like the six girls looking at them hungrily. Piper and the Thalia seemed about ready to explode in fury.

"I'm just here to hang out with my best friends and my boyfriend," replied Rachel with a sickeningly sweet smile.

Thalia was just about to reply when I said, "No one likes you, nor do we want you here. So why don't you just take your little army of sluts and go?"

"Who do you think you are, bitch?"


	6. Plot twist

A/n: And sleep. Just kidding, one more day before class is released. Spring fucking break. Thank the lord. Anyway back to the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.

Annabeth POV

"Who do you think you are, bitch?"

I almost slapped her across the face right then and there, but I just stood up looked her right in the eye and said, "I think the best thing for your safety right now would be to climb back into the hell hole where you came from and stay away from us."

"Ooh, the new girls got a mouth. Well let me tell you right now," she got right in my face. "I own this school, my daddy is the principle. And no bottle blonde, ugly ass, stupid whore is going to get in my way."

Haha bottle blonde, sure says the girl with the ugly red rats nest. Ugly ass? Sure maybe, but my butt will look better then hers ever will, and with all that make up caked on her face, she already must have a degree for clown college. All those other things I easily forgot, but call me stupid and I'll kick _your_ ugly ass.

I was in mid jump to punch her square in the jaw, when a pair of strong warm arms encased my waist. I was about to shove whoever was holding me back right in the stomach, but then I smelled a mixture of Axe cologne and a slight oceanic scent. I knew the person restraining me must have been Percy, and I know this probably isn't the first thing I should be thinking but all I thought was, 'Wow, being pressed against him is kind of nice...' Bad thinking, back to the situation at hand.

"Let. Me. Go! I have a face to mess up. Let me go! Percy, let go. Come on, she deserves it!"

All of sudden I felt warm breath against my ear, "I have half of a mind to let you go, just to teach her a lesson." I shivered as he breathed warm on my ear and shivering against his both felt amazing. "But I'm not going to. What she said was wrong," he whispered. "And I don't agree with it either, but I'm not letting you go until you're calm." I relaxed against him and let my shoulders slump closing my eyes and just standing there leaning against him until I heard Rachel's shrill voice speak.

"Come on Percy! I should be the one your comforting. I love you and you love me, not this slut!" I think Percy was about to slap her when someone else beat her to it.

Thalia POV (haha plot twist)

No. Fucking. Way. In. Hell. She was not going to get away with calling Annabeth a slut. Percy was just about to contradict her and was still holding Annabeth back when I stood up and smacked her right across her fat, freckled, ugly face. Silena gasped, as did Rachel's army of bitches. Rachel looked shocked that I actually did that. Honestly, this was the fifth time I've slapped her for something since freshman year. She should've seen it coming. She just glared at me and walked quickly away.

Nico looked at with admiration and Beckendorf gave me one of his rare grins while pulling Silena, who still looked scandalized, onto his lap. Those guys were to cutesy. I'm going to barf. Looks like Nico was thinking the same thing as he grimaced in their direction. I laughed and he smirked. Piper just gave me a knowing look and I blushed and glared at her. She keeps trying to convince me to ask him out, but I just ignore it. I don't like him like that, well sorta... Shut up.

"So are you guys coming to the meets tomorrow night?" Jason asked. Oh my wonderful brother, he chooses the best times to change the subject.

"I might force Thals and Annabeth to come with me and Piper," said Silena. I groaned. The only things good about their swim meets is that I get to see Nico without a shirt and let me tell you, his abs are damn fine.

"What Thals, you don't want to come watch? Come on its our last meet. Please," said Nico. That boy is going to be the death of me. He used the puppy dog eyes on me and kept begging, he even got down on his knees. How was I supposed to say no?

"Fine," I said. "But I'm making Annabeth come with me." He gave me a genuine smile which is pretty rare coming from him. Usually people just a smirk if anything. I like to think that he just saves them for me. I doubted convincing Annabeth would be hard. I've seen the way she looks at Percy and the way he looks at her. He's always been super protective of everyone, especially girls that he likes.

There was this one girl in freshman year named Calypso and he was head over heels in love with her. She was a year older than us and they dated for a while, but she graduated early and got an offer to play for the Titans softball team in North Dakota. They broke up and he was devastated. He hasn't dated anyone since tenth grade, which apparently made him "extremely desirable and hot". Drew's words, obviously not mine.

I was more than a little disappointed when the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. Sitting in tons of boring classes with annoying teachers was really not my cup of tea. I hated it, but at least Nico, Annabeth, and Percy were in my next class. Most seniors didn't take a language but I figured it would look good on my transcript and plus, only select people take Greek so I was pretty much guaranteed another class with Nico and Percy.

Our teacher for Greek is awesome. He is middle-aged with brown curly hair. He carts around in a wheelchair from a bad fall off of a horse when he was little (A/n: haha couldn't help it). He was really nice and never gave us unfair grades. It was clear in his class, that if you try and work hard, you'll be respected and get a good grade. I was a natural at Greek and had never gotten less than a 90 on an exam. It was the one class a day that Nico and I regularly attended. We usually skipped about three classes a week but I've never skipped Greek with Mr. Brunner.


	7. What does Nico think?

A/n: Yay reviews! Just so you guys know, they always make me feel accomplished. I like criticism and comments but I love your support! Thank you so much!

Disclaimer: PJO, not mine.

Percy POV

Ah Greek. Best language since, well, ever. I may be dyslexic, but Greek makes perfect sense in my head. I was pleasantly surprised when I figured out that Annabeth can speak as fluently as Nico, Thalia, and I.

During class today we were assigned a project, to make a diorama of the twelve Olympians. We were able to pick our partners and usually I got stuck doing all the working, 'working' with one of the Stoll's. Fortunately enough for me, Annabeth asked me to be her partner since Thals and Nico had already paired up and were flirting like there was no tomorrow.

We decided to go to my house after school to work. She mentioned how her parents wouldn't care, and how they would probably be glad she wasn't there anyway. I felt like I should ask, but I could tell she didn't really want to talk about it. Near the end of class, Thalia got called to the principal's office. She grimaced and then shuffled out the door. Nico looked worried and Annabeth looked concerned. Me being the softy that I am, pulled her into a hug and whispered soothing words in her ear trying to calm her. I don't know if she was calm but she did start shivering. I took this as a sign to give her my hoodie. It was sea green like my eyes and was about three sizes to big on her. She looked at me gratefully. She was gorgeous.

- 2 hours later -

Nico and I walked out of English discussing how hot Annabeth and Thalia were, of course I didn't see what he saw in Thalia. She was mean, obnoxious, loud, called me kelp head...and is exactly like Nico. Huh. Didn't see that one coming. Maybe I am a kelp head... Nah.

I met Annabeth at her locker about ten minutes later. She was standing there talking to Piper. As soon as I walked up, piper raised her eyebrow at Annabeth, looked toward me, and then back at Annabeth. She blushed. "Ah, blushing. You guys must have been talking about my devilishly good looks," I said cockily. They just laughed and Piper said, "Sure Percy. Something like that." Annabeth smirked at her as she was walking away still laughing.

"She won't be laughing long, wait till I tell Jason that she's secretly in love with me." Annabeth and I laughed as we walked to my car. I told her I'd drive since she has to come back and do cheer leading at seven and I have football tryouts too. I couldn't wait to see her in a short, tight uniform, flipping and doing splits, cheering us on. So hot.

As we walked out to my car, I saw someone sitting on top of should I say two someone's.

It was Thalia and Nico.

Nico POV

I quickly parted from Percy as I saw the girl that I was talking about. Thalia was walking down the other side of the hallway, not looking very happy I might add. She looked like she could use some hugs... I walked up behind her and interlaced our fingers. I'd been doing that a lot lately, it just felt right, like her hand was made to fit in mine. "What's wrong Thals?"

She sighed, "I've got detention for the next three days before school." I pulled her onto the top of Percy's car. He usually gave us a ride home after school, while Jason gave us a ride there. I was working on putting my old black pickup truck back together... It was an extremely slow process...

We sat there for a while, her head leaning against my shoulder and my arm wrapped around her hip as she told me about what the principal said. Apparently, this "offense could not be overlooked" and this was "inappropriate behavior". Honestly, I thought Thalia was innocent. She's to hot for detention. Maybe I'll just get caught for something I was working on with the Stoll's and have to do detention too. The janitor has been dying to catch me up to something. I haven't gotten in trouble for something as stupid as pranks in years, and its killing him that I'm not getting punished for making him work. Lazy ass.

Anyway, Thalia suddenly stopped talking and looked up at me. She looked so broken and innocent. I couldn't help myself, I kissed her.

And she kissed me back. (A/n: I was going to just sop there and then I was like nah.)

We sat their just kissing, hands wrapped around each other for about five minutes before I heard someone in front of me yell, "Stop making out, and get the hell off my car!" I smirked, still lip locked with Thalia, and decided to play this out. I started trailing kisses down her collarbone to her neck. She seemed to catch on to what I was doing, and instead of getting slapped like I thought I was gonna, she threw her head back and let out a loud moan.

"Ew, get a room," said a different voice. I laughed as I realized it was Annabeth. Being the smart ass that I am, I said "At least I'm not the one going home with someone to 'work'." I smirked and Thalia laughed as Annabeth and Percy just blushed. I slid off the car, and offered a hand to Thalia. I grabbed our bags as we slid into the back seat still holding hands. Today was a good day.


	8. An: I'm so sorry!

OK so I know I haven't updated in forever and I feel awful. But as you all may know, I'm on spring break and I'm leaving for Myrtle Beach for a twelve and a half hour drive at four tomorrow. But other than thqt , i have had a huge family emergency over the past two days and I just got home today. So, I'm really sorry but I don't know when I'm going to be able to come back to this story. I think you might be able to expect a new chapter update in about a week. I love you guys, goodbye for now. 3 


	9. Oh yeah baby I'm back

A/n: Guess who's back? I know I haven't been around forever... And I feel so bad... But update, my grandmother is out of the hospital and in rehab. I lobe you guys, and now I'm back. To the storyyyy!

Percy POV

It couldn't have taken more time to get to Nico's house. Thank god. Him and Thalia had been making out in the backseat constantly for the past twenty minutes. It was disgusting, I mean come on I don't want this happening in my car. What if their gross love germs turn into a virus and turn us all into zombies?! Hey... It could happen...

I guess I've sorta been thinking of these situations for a while to distract myself from looking at Annabeth's long legs propped up on the dash. Mmm. Stop! Annabeth is my friend. But she is really hot...

Anyway, I was thinking that if Nico that if he didn't stop, he'd swallow Thalia whole, when I heard Annabeth laugh. I guess I said it out loud... Oops? Nico just flipped me off and continued having mouth sex with Thalia.

When I got to Nico's house, he and Thalia both got out. Thalia was walking ahead of him and I'm pretty sure he was staring at her ass as Annabeth yelled "Use protection!" out my window. I was laughing so hard I almost didn't hear Thalia say, "We will if you do." I choked and started coughing and Annabeth just turned red.

We drove for a few minutes in silence and arrived at my apartment building. I jumped out quick and ran around to Annabeth's door. I opened it for her and she smiled as she climbed out. Epic Percy points. High-five to myself. I walked to the building and opened the door for her. She followed me to the elevator and as we passed the front desk, Mr. Lee Fletcher, the building receptionist, gave me a smile and then noticed that I was with Annabeth.

He tipped his hat to her a said, "Why hello there. This must be a special occasion. Mr. Jackson never brings a lady home with him. Let alone such a pretty lady. Please tell me that you haven't fallen for what ever it is that he has?" My face turned beet red.

She just shook her head and laughed and strutted to the elevator. Her butt looked fantastic from this angle. She turned around and caught me staring and said, "You know if you keep staring, I'll start to think that you want me." She winked and smirked as she turned back around and kept walking. God help me. Now I have to pay her back... And I know just how to do it.

Annabeth POV

I smirked as I walked away. Its great having this power over such a strong guy. He's really sweet too, opening doors for me and stuff. And funny, and cute, who am I kidding he's smoking hot... Stop. Annabeth, control yourself. We have to do a project. *_Sigh._

I stood against one of the walls in the elevator as he walked in. He pushed the button for the fourteenth floor, and considering how slow the elevator was, wed probably be up there in five minutes. He turned around and sauntered over to me. Instead of stopping in front of me, he pressed right up against me and started kissing my neck. As I was not expecting this at all, I accidentally let a moan slip from my lips. He smirked and trained his lips to attack my collarbone with kisses. My eyes closed and my back arched. I was experiencing ecstasy.

He again surprised me when the elevator door dinged and he just stepped out of the elevator leaving me leaning, flustered in the elevator. I stepped out five seconds later and tried to compose myself. He was smirking. I hope he knows that I'm gonna get him back later. This is war now.

I walked with him to a blue door with the number 1424 on it. He reached up above my head and grabbed a small key from the door frame. He fit the key in the door and unlocked it, then replaced the key. When he walked into the apartment, I followed him and watched as he was ambushed by a woman with dark hair and brown eyes. She hugged him hello and he hugged her back. It was beautiful to see him love someone so much. Maybe that could be me one day...

The woman stepped away from her son for a second when she noticed me in the room. She had a curious look on her face and then gave me a genuine smile. One that a mother would give her daughter. One I sometimes wished would be given to me at home but I know I'd never get because my parents hate me. The woman gave me a once-over and then said, "Well Percy, who's your friend? She's very pretty. Is she joining us for dinner tonight?"

I blushed at the compliment but then smiled at the invitation. She seemed really nice. "I'm Annabeth. I'm new in school and Percy and I are partners on a project for Greek. I hope I'm not intruding." She smiled, "Oh no dear. Not at all. You are completely welcome here. Its so nice to see Percy with a girl." "Mom!" Percy groaned. I just laughed.

He gave her one final kiss on the cheek and then began walking down a hallway and motioned for me to follow him. He had a pretty big apartment. Fairly large for New York City. It was very welcoming and had many blue and tan tones. I felt as if the whole apartment was impersonating a beach. It was calming. He led me into a room that must have been his bedroom. He sat down on the bed and suddenly I felt it was the time for revenge.

I closed his door and walked sexily over to his bed. He was watching me with eyes like a hawk. He was waiting for me to call him out, or jump on him... Might as well do both.

I jumped and straddled him and began to tease him with one finger, running it along his abs and up his neck, "That was not nice, Percy. Leaving me in the elevator like that." I kissed along his jawbone, teasing him. Suddenly he flipped us over so that he was on top. He just looked at me. Then he pulled a bold move. I mean teasing is one thing but truth is another thing all together, and this was the best truth of all.

He leaned over and kissed me.


	10. 2 months later

A/n: This is probably gonna be the lat chapter cuz I wanna do a did story. Hope you guys will support that one too cuz I really like the idea I've got in my head. Thank you so much for supporting my story and please comment on follow me ;) I love you guys.

Disclaimer: Swag. I no own PJ

Percy POV

- 2 months later-

Annabeth and I have officially been dating for the past two months. She's the cheerleading captain and president of student council while I'm our quarterback, BTW we haven't lost one game, I'm the basketball co-captain (with Jason of course), and swim captain.

We've quickly become the schools new it couple and though we deal with a ton of shit from Rachel and Drew, we work through it. Annabeth is the most important thing to me, well other than my mom. We've pretty much adopted Annabeth since her family doesn't even feed her. We just moved her into our guestroom, and now we can makeout whenever we want, which is awesome.

Thalia and Nico are still kicking ass and in love. We've gone on a lot of double dates where we just enjoy spending time all together. We've become quite the family. Its kinda nice. We love each other and I'm planning on keeping them around forever. We'll start with college, as all of us are going to NYU next September. We are a family and we stick together.


End file.
